


Marinette and How... [Porn Outtakes]

by nonbinaryusernumber879



Series: Marinette and her Story [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, if thats a thing, language kink???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinaryusernumber879/pseuds/nonbinaryusernumber879
Summary: It's the collection of porn from the series. What else is there to say?
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Damian Wayne, Luka Couffaine/Mairnette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Marinette and her Story [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572865
Comments: 8
Kudos: 296





	Marinette and How... [Porn Outtakes]

Luka grinned before he began peppering kisses all over Marinette's face. When he kissed her, his hands reached around her and undid her bra clasp with one hand. She took it off the rest of the way without opening her eyes or disrupting their kiss. 

When he tugged at her skinny jeans, she had to stand up and take them off. Luka did the same, as did Damian. But instead of Damian joining them back on the bed, he started looking around the bedside drawers. "Other side, top drawer," Luka answered without diverting his attention from Marinette.

Luka pushed her back against the pillows, before he was crouched in front of her and pressing kisses to her collarbone. A hand came up to her breast and squeezed. She couldn't smother the groan that came after. It didn't register fully, but she knew Damian was next to her.

Damian bit and sucked at her stomach. Luka eventually drifted lower and started sucking at one of her nipples while pinching and pulling with the other. She knew she was definitely going to orgasm more than once tonight if they kept double teaming her.

Damian's head had pulled back right as Luka's drifted even lower, pulling down her underwear on the way. Before going down on her, he looked up at her for confirmation. She nodded at the same time she said, "Please."

She got lost in the sensation of Luka alternating between sucking at her clit and fucking her with his tongue, not caring about how much sound she was making at this point. Damian was straddled across her stomach with his head drooped against the crook of her neck. He was panting harshly as his hand... _oh_. She groaned and took his dick in her hand. She stroked him slowly, twisting on every upstroke. 

She heard Luka groan as well and assumed he saw Damian. He was fucking himself on his fingers, probably preparing himself for Luka, and if that wasn't the _hottest_ thing she's experienced so far...

Her hips bucked up when she felt a lubed finger enter her. "You're both so gorgeous," Luka said loud enough to be heard over any other noise in the room. She felt Damian twitch in her hand at the praise. 

"You-" She paused to inhale sharply as Luka went back to assaulting her clit. "-have no idea how hot you are, love." Damian twitched again, this time letting out a smothered moan. Her assumption was correct, Damian had a praise kink. 

She lifted Damian's head enough to start sucking hickies and lovebites into his neck. "Angel. Angel, I'm too close."

Marinette took her hand off, instead using her hands to scratch at his back. "You can cum, you know," She muttered into his neck, moaning softly when Luka started using two fingers instead of one. 

"Can't. Want to fuck you while Eaziz fucks me." Her eyes flew open as the combination of his words and Luka pressing against her G-Spot made her cum. Luka continued to finger her through her orgasm, but had stopped eating her out. 

"Fuck, Dami," Luka groaned, sounding just as fucked out as Damian did. 

"Do you have any idea how much you turn me on?" Marinette groaned out as the last waves of oversensitivity faded.

Damian chuckled and answered, "I think I have some idea." Damian's eyes went wide and he moaned louder than he had before. Luka decided to add a third finger, which made her moan too. 

"Please. Please," She groaned out against the soft skin of Damian's shoulder. She grinded her hips down onto Luka's fingers. Luka pressed against her G-Spot again, which made her let out a whine she could be embarrassed about later. She continued to babble against Damian.

She whimpered as Luka removed his fingers. Luka had Damian roll onto his back. She understood what position Luka was trying to get them into, so she helped. She straddled Damian's hips without being asked, and rolled on a condom. She slowly lowered herself onto Damian as Luka pressed his chest against her back. 

As Luka pressed in, she watched as Damian's back arched and his hands clutched at the sheets. Once both her and Luka were as far as they could go, in unison she pulled up and he pulled back. They both came back hard. Damian gave a full body shudder. 

Damian kept muttering in Arabic. Neither of them knew what he was saying, but she could see the adoration - dare she say love - on his face. She also never expected to be turned on by hearing Damian whisper in his native language, but here she was. 

One of Luka's hands were on Damian's thighs, the other was pinching and pulling at Marinette's nipple. She knew she wasn't going to last long, especially since Damian was rubbing at her clit. The way Damian was twitching every time she ground down, and every time Luka brushed his prostate, he wouldn't either. 

"I'm close," Luka groaned out as he slammed in again. His speed picked up and any rhythm was lost. 

She came first, shouting something. Damian was next, grounding upwards and groaning something in Arabic. Luka was last, biting into Marinette's shoulder to muffle his moan. 

Marinette collapsed on Damian, sliding off of him with ease. Luka was the one to take off both condoms and throw them in the trash. When he came back, he started wiping off any lube with a warm washcloth. 


End file.
